The need for more efficient heat removal from semi-conductor devices has become more important as design rules for IC's shrink and power levels of power devices such as diodes, FET's and thyristors increase. As device power and packaging densities increase, high heat fluxes must be dissipated. The need exists for semi-conductor heat removal structures that can handle higher heat fluxes, are more compact and less costly.